molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Geno
Geno appeared as a third-party rapper in Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man 2, appearing to rap against Sally Acorn, Mega Man and Astro Boy. The Announcer interrupted him and tried to make him leave, but Geno secured his position in the battle by threatening to blow up Japan. His part was followed by Sally attempting to re–rail the battle in her favor, leading to the appearance of (the wrong version of) Sonic the Hedgehog and then finally Steve Urkel. He was voiced by David Ohlsen. Information on the Rapper Geno is one of the protagonists from the Super NES game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He is a warrior from Star Road sent by "a higher authority" to aid Mario and friends in recovering the stars, and possessing the body of a previously inanimate doll to do so. "Geno" is a nickname given by the other characters; his real name is given as an unpronounceable series of symbols. Geno is a fan favourite despite having only one game appearance, and has been repeatedly requested for inclusion in the Super Smash Brothers series. The reason for the non–reciprocation of this fan demand is commonly believed to be his ownership by what is now Square-Enix. There are even conspiracy theories that he was forcibly removed from Super Smash Bros. Brawl due to this, claiming that this was the reason for the game's final delay. However, a robotic version makes a cameo in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Lyrics Verse 1: This shooting star will sink your ship as soon as he comes on board, Crashing down into this battle like a giant ass sword. I know about timed rhymes; they're my most critical priority, And when I'm on the mic, I'm my own highest authority! Yo, I come fully stacked at 99 Flower Points; Forget bronze, silver or gold, I be spitting Frog Coins! I take the cake, make no mistake: it's like my name was Bundt. Cannon blasting wack machines of war and Chipette reject cun– Verse 2: Oh come on Papa Mole, don't treat me like a stranger; I help Mario battle bad guys like the Axem rangers! Geno's whirling up onto the stage by popular demand, And if you don't let me stay here dude, I'm blowing up Japan! Verse 3: Yeah, when nutjobs mess with this here piece of wood, they get cracked; Toss you clear across the field like an NY quarterback. I'll weave a verbal maze, to spend the rest of your rapping lives, Because you're all a bunch of Squares, like the guys who own my legal rights. Trivia *He is the first and to date only rapper from either Squaresoft or Nintendo to appear in the series. *Geno is also the first and to date only character in the series whose appearance is a complete and utter non–sequitur, though it is meant to invoke the same sense of obscure randomness as the original matchup of Sally and Mega Man. Category:Characters